Addicted to you
by GreenEggsAndSamIAm
Summary: What happens to a person when they become addicted...to you?
1. Chapter 1

_**Addicted to you**_

_AN: A test to see if this remains a one shot or continue into a story. Thanks. This is dedicated to a writer I once knew who loved supernatural stuff. I also dedicate this to my boyfriend. He thought up a special part of this._

_GreeneggsandSamIam_

* * *

**Addicted to you**

* * *

"Oh man, I am freaking beat." Tori yawned loudly as she lazily walked through her living, tossing her jacket aside on the couch. She had just finished one of the longest rehearsals ever, trying to nail down her role perfect. She stretched her arms up as the bottom of her small pink tank top rose up slightly, revealing her smooth, tanned stomach before making her way into the kitchen.

"I hope Mom left something for me to eat before going out." the latina muttered to herself, but she knew how her mother was about certain things. Her suspicions were confirmed when she opened the fridge and saw nothing but old salami and a half drunk bottle of Wahoo punch. "Typical Mom."

Tori's attention was quickly turned to a small noise coming from the other side of the kitchen. She slowly closed the door and walked down to the glass back doors that led to her tiny back patio. Her hand nervously fidgeted with the pink strap of her lacy bra that hung off her shoulder as the latina peeked into the glass and sighed as she saw nothing in the small area. Just a bush, a couple of chairs and a trash bin. She took a second look into the bush and was satisfied that no one or thing was in or behind it.

"Wow, I'm hearing things now. I knew Sikowitz's play was going to make me crazy. Nothing about it makes sense anyways." Tori laughed to herself as she rubbed her stiff neck and started to pull her shirt up to get ready for a shower. Her supple breasts just came into open view, the edges of her dark areolas peeking out from the top of the pink lace when a knock came from the front door.

Tori quickly pulled her shirt back down over her tanned chest before walking cautiously to the door and opened it slightly, revealing a certain curly haired friend of hers. The latina sighed in relief and smiled softly as she opened the door fully. "Robbie! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Tori. I know it's late, but you left your script at school and I know you were being insane about remembering your lines down pat." Robbie smiled sheepishly as he reached around behind him and pulled out Tori's copy from his back pocket. "It was a good thing I stayed behind to put away everything."

"Thanks so much! You know, sometimes you can be a sweet guy, Robbie Shapiro. When you get pass the puppet and the hair." Tori joked before pulling him into a hug. Robbie closed his eyes and breathed in the latina's scent deeply, enjoying every second of the aroma coming from her skin.

"Hey, I was about to take a shower, but I was planning nothing after. Do you want to watch the Girly Cow marathon with me?" the would be pop star asked after pulling out of the hug, her hands sliding back and held onto Robbie's forearms. The curly haired nerd smiled back and nodded as Tori stepped aside to let him in before closing the door.

"Sure. That sounds fun. A girls' night, I guess." Robbie stuck out his tongue at Tori who laughed and returned the gesture.

"Come on, you're not a girl. Sometimes." Tori teased, her hands settling on her hips. "Go make some popcorn, it's in the top cabinet to the left and get comfy on the couch. It's a three hour marathon. I'm going to head up and shower. Don't be a peeping tom, now. I'm trusting you not to sneak a peek at my body."

"Darn it all! You discovered my master plan and foiled it!" Robbie responded mockingly, snapping his fingers. "There goes my dream of seeing your beautiful body."

"Sorry, buddy. But who knows? Maybe someday you might get lucky?" Tori surprised herself on how much she flirted with her nerdy friend. Sure, she might give him an occasional flirt to get something she wanted or needed something done. She wouldn't normally spend time alone with him either. But for some reason, she couldn't help but be charmed by his cute, nerdy appearance and his silly quirks.

She definitely would never say that he might get lucky and see her naked in the future. Maybe she was warming up to him?

"Oh yeah, in my dreams." Robbie retorted to her last statement before shooing her away. "Go, take your shower. You stink and now I need some fresh air."

The tanned girl scoffed playfully, her petite hand touching her chest in mock hurt. Robbie laughed as Tori grinned and headed upstairs to take the shower before the marathon. He watched his friend leave the room before turning around and headed to the kitchen to make the popcorn. He pulled out a package from the cabinet before throwing it in the microwave and setting the time.

"Three minutes? Maybe some fresh air would be a good idea." Robbie said to no one as he walked down to the glass doors that led to the outdoor patio and opened them wide. "Ahh, that's good."

He stepped outside before closing the doors behind him and took in a deep breath of California air. Robbie smiled to himself before out of nowhere, he reached out and grabbed nothing behind the bush. His arm swayed back and forth furiously before gasping noises started to fill the air. The empty space inside Robbie's hand blurred for a moment and then revealed a pale neck being crushed by the nerd's fingers. Suddenly, the entire space in front of him blurred before the form of a familiar person came into view on his knees, hiding behind the bush.

"Ro...Robbie! How..." Sinjin gasped as he gripped his hands around Robbie's wrist, trying not to choke to death.

"Your smell is intoxicating. I could smell it a mile away. So when I came to Tori's house, I knew it had to be you peeping on her." Robbie grinned darkly as he held his so called friend's neck. "It's all thanks to Burf. I must do something nice for his family."

"Burf? He...he ran away...from home weeks...ago." Sinjin stated. Burf was his best friend and it hurt him when he ran away from home. He was close to building up the nerve to tell him about his secret. How he could be invisible at will and how he discovered it months ago the day after that horrible storm. What could Robbie mean by that?

"No, he didn't." Robbie pouted mockingly. "You see, Sinjin. Burf was just like you, a very special person. He could smell anything and everything at an incredible distance. Why do you think he started to eat bell peppers all of a sudden at the beginning of the school year? I can imagine what the smells of L.A. can do something to someone not in control of his ability."

"He was...like me?" Sinjin gasped out in shock...and for air. "But then, how can you...what did you mean..."

"What did I mean about him not running away or about me being able to smell like him? Well, you see. I'm special too. _Very_ special in an awesome sort of way." Robbie smirked as he held his other hand up with his palm facing Sinjin. Out of nowhere, a bone spike slowly started to protrude out of the top of his wrist, stopping about six inches out of his skin.

"It happened to me one day, out of the blue. People started to smell..._good_ to me. It was hard at first, dealing with the fact that people were starting to smell like walking Big Macs to me. Then this sucker started to come out of my wrist and I was really freaked out at that point. But then, things started to make sense. Almost like how a baby animal's instincts kicks in and it immediately knows how to use its claws and what it like to eat."

"Eat?" Sinjin could feel himself start to quiver as a dark thought entered his mind.

"Well, more like drink. Well, not like _drink_, drink." Robbie mused as he looked at his bone spike. "You see, I'm sort of an addict. There's this fluid your brain produces called CSF, but let's not get all book talk here. Point is, this spike here sucks it and oh man, let me tell you! It's like heroin, PCP, and acid mixed together into a woman and gives me the world's greatest blowjob!"

Sinjin listened in horror as he realized what his friend was implying. "So...you kill...people for that fluid?"

"Well, they aren't going to survive this sucker being shoved into the back of their neck." the curly haired psychopath laughed. "But it's never enough. I used to have to control myself to once a week, to not raise a panic of missing people. It's L.A. but people will start noticing people disappearing after a while. But I can control myself pretty well now, especially now that I found another special use of my ability."

At this point, Sinjin was already turning purple as Robbie sighed and rolled his eyes. He let go of his grip on the disgusting peeper's neck and tossed him on his ass. Sinjin coughed loudly as he regained his normal breathing, trying to back away from the monster that was revealed in front of him. "What kind of use?"

Robbie laughed madly as he leaned forward and stared into his eyes. "This one bum I was draining, as fate turns out, was one of us. He could apparently move through anything by changing his own density. After I burned through my high, I discovered I could now do the same. So, I went and found another one like us to test out the theory to make sure it wasn't a fluke."

He grinned. "It wasn't."

"You can...steal powers?" Sinjin whimpered as his back hit the wall behind him and tried to stand up fully.

"Not only that..." Robbie grinned darkly as he grabbed Sinjin's afro roughly. "I found an new addiction. Now with Burf's ability, I can find that sweet scent anywhere within a mile. It's only slightly sweeter than a human's scent, but I can find it easier now thanks to him. With another power I took, I can give off some kind of mental charm. I can make anyone be happy to be around me and it makes it more easy to strike them down. You too, Sinjin. You will make it easier for me too."

"Robbie...please."

"Robbie, please. Robbie, please. Oh, come on. Robbie was weak. He was nothing. Don't call me that anymore!" Robbie mocked before he started rant about his name.

"Call me...Wraith."

He pulled his head down and drove the bone spike into the back of his neck. Sinjin tried to scream, but nothing came out as he felt immense pain before his body went limp all of a sudden. Robbie's eyes rolled back in pleasure as he felt the small amount of fluid enter his body and give him what he needed. He pulled out the spike before the bone slowly receded back into his wrist and tossed Sinjin's body back to the ground. Robbie stood back up as he felt the high come over him and then the new familiar feeling of power rushing through his veins.

He looked back down and sighed at the fact about he now killed two people he knew. That would cause some trouble. Everyone thinks Burf ran away, but Sinjin too? That would seem too obvious. Nope. He simply needs to disappear and let everyone come up with their own idea of what happened. But he does need to lay off for a while, until things cool down.

Robbie knelt down and placed his hand on Sinjin's body before suddenly, the body started to phase through the concrete. As soon as Robbie was wrist deep, he pulled out and let the body become solid again, only inside the foundation where there was no way anyone could find his body. It was a part of the concrete now as Robbie laughed and stood up.

"Robbie? Where are you?" Tori sung from inside as the latina spotted her curly haired friend and made her way to the doors before opening one. "There you are, silly. Had enough fresh air?"

He turned around to see a freshly cleaned Tori wearing nothing but short shorts and a very thin, purple tank top with no bra underneath. Robbie smiled as he licked his lips slightly "Oh, I can never have enough, Tori."

"Well, then. Let's see if I can change that." an unusually happy Tori flirted with him as she turn around and swayed her curvy behind at him before hopping towards the couch. She patted the seat next to her and winked at him as Robbie entered the house and closed the doors behind him.

Now, not stealing Tori's power. That would be one of the toughest things to do in his life. Robbie didn't want to take her life as he takes her power.

He wanted to sleep with Tori at least once before he killed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hate to do this, I really do. With projects that involve writing, I always finish them to the very end. Even if they are fanfiction, but the most amazing thing has just happened to me.**_

_**I've been given an advance of 5,000 dollars of seed money to get started on my first real novel!**_

_**I've won minor awards for my short stories since I was in middle school, newspaper contests and such. But nothing like this before. Like with most writers, I've written a beta story, which is basically a skeleton of the main story with a few key chapters, the summary, and the timeline. I must have sent out hundreds of copies to publishers and didn't hear anything for almost two years. I didn't want to do it the cheap way and sell a book on Amazon for pennies, so I've waited a long time.**_

_**Until three days ago!**_

_**I hooked one and she loved my story idea. She called it original, even though the base genre has been overdone. But my story concept gives it a edge she hadn't seen for a while in a supernatural story. She even said she could see it in a movie!**_

_**Needless to say, I fainted after the letter/phone call from her small company. There are still things to do like accept bids and page amount which will be the difference in what type of book it will be. Then I have to get started on the prelude and the first three chapters. I don't want to jynx myself, so I won't say anything more until I get something down on paper and signed. Then I will release some juicy details!**_

_**Now, comes the hard part.**_

_**This story has come to mean a lot to me and I hate to see it die. So I'm offering to give it up for adoption to a GOOD writer. I gave up a story once and they never did a thing to it, so I won't make that mistake again. I will give the rights over to anyone who wants to continue and finish the story with my occasional help and tips. I have basically the whole idea in my head, just never got a chance to finish it.**_

_**I mean, what would any of you choose? Write for free or money?**_

_**So, send me a PM and we'll talk!**_

_**Sam Greenwalt.**_


End file.
